Leaving Africa
by Sini
Summary: [SilviaTobin] Story takes place after the movie. Silvia returns to New York.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Interpreter or any of the characters associated with the movie. **

**A/N: OK, so I finally decided to take a chance and write this story. Right now I have no idea how many chapter's there'll be or how frequent the updates will be but I really had to get this out of my head. :)****

* * *

**

**LEAVING AFRICA **

**Chapter 1**

The hot summer day was turning into a chilly night as Silvia stared aimlessly into the distance. For the past three months she had been living in her family's old house, alone. The house looked worn and damaged, just like one would expect, but it still had a roof and four walls. The only thing missing was life. Everything was quiet for the most part. Silvia's friends were all gone, either dead or missing and she knew a few had fled Matobo. She had no family left anymore. Silvia knew full well that self pity wouldn't help but sometimes the tears just came and she let them.

But this time it wasn't about all the horrors she had seen and faced. This was about saying good bye. Her eyes travelled along the landscape before her. She had it all memorized and for that she was glad. Silvia didn't want to forget but to move on. She didn't know if she would ever come back. In her hands she held an envelope and as she tweaked it open it revealed a plain ticket. A smile appeared on her tear struck face as she thought of the things to come. Things would finally get better and she would finally get to see Tobin. His appeal had fallen through and she was going home. Funny, she thought, how she didn't think of Matobo as her home anymore. She may have told Tobin that it was ok and that she was going home but they had both known better.

Tomorrow Silvia's life would begin anew. She would have to get a new job, a new place to live and definitely a new pair of shoes. She knew her days at the UN were numbered but quite frankly, she was over the UN. It was time for something different. But first, she would find a place to live in.

Besides discovering her new life she was overjoyed by the thought of seeing Tobin. They had known each other only briefly but had gone through so much together. She cared for him deeply and during her time back in Africa, he had been a very common and welcome figure in her thoughts. Silvia could still see the clear image of him occupying the parapet, trying to say good bye, not only to her but to Laurie as well.

As Silvia was about to return inside, she glanced back one more time.

"I'm going home," she whispered to herself.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer on chapter one. **

**A/N: Thank you Mindy for your review. You gave me a nice boost and I decided to take a stab at this story. Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**LEAVING AFRICA**

**Chapter 2**

Tobin was pacing around his apartment, trying to calm his nerves but the attempt was proving unsuccessful. Today was the day Silvia was coming back. Back to the States, back to New York and back to him. At least he hoped she was. The last few months had gone by slowly: Tobin had been struggling not only with losing his wife but Silvia as well and he had been desperately trying to get one of the women he had lost back. Working had helped him let go of Laurie and the hope of seeing Silvia again had helped him carry on. He had loved Laurie deeply but was now aware of the fact that maybe she wasn't his only chance at happiness. A little over three months ago most of his thoughts had been revolving around Laurie but it was all different now. Tobin was glad that he was able to move on, despite his initial feelings.

His current feelings were utterly conflicting and it was driving him crazy. He was unsure of what to expect once Silvia got back. Did they have a silent, mutual agreement about trying to begin a relationship? Or had the emotions been caused by the dramatic circumstances? Were they just friends? He knew he was kidding himself – his feelings for her went far beyond the limits of friendship and he could only hope Silvia harboured similar feelings.

Glancing at his watch he noticed it was time to leave if he wanted to be at the airport in time to greet her. He grabbed his jacket and exited his apartment complex. A smile spread across his lips when the realization hit him – the wait was over and Silvia was coming home. Tobin told himself to hold on to that thought and forget all the doubt. Things would work out. They had to.

Tobin stood under a sign that read 'Arrivals'. His heart was pounding two times too fast and he kept on shifting his gaze between the gate and his watch, torturing himself. Once in a while he subconsciously tapped his fingers and bit his lip. The anticipation was starting to get the best of him. Then he saw the gates open and a long line of people started walking through. He noticed he was holding his breath and not a moment too soon he spotted the woman he was waiting for. Their eyes met and huge smiles appeared on both their faces. Closing in the distance between them, they embraced each other. Tears were dwelling in the eyes of both of them as they held on tight as if not to lose each other again.

"I've missed you so much," Tobin said and kissed her gently but firmly on the lips.

"I missed you too," Silvia replied, still not moving away.

Tobin took hold of her hands and squeezed them gently. He took in her appearance and concluded that she was as beautiful as ever. Her hair was a little longer and there were some minor scrapes on her arms. She looked a little thinner than before, which he found concerning. But nevertheless, she was actually standing in front of him.

"I can't believe I'm home!" Silvia exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Tobin. The moment was overwhelming for them both. Tobin couldn't remember the last time he had been this happy. And did she just call New York her home?

The pair didn't know how long they had been standing in front of the gates but they didn't really care. They had been waiting for this moment for too long. For the first time since the day their paths had divided life tasted good and they had no plans to let that feeling escape.

THE END.

* * *

Originally I was planning on making this story longer but I quite like it the way it is and my muse has moved on to other places anyway... Much love to all of you who have read this :) 


End file.
